The Rich Desire
by beaufulstranga
Summary: Mewsette, a young beautiful soprano, tries out for the role of Christine Daee in Andrew Llyod Webber's "Phanotm of the Opera" at Frances most Popular Opera House...Mewsette soon finds that she will not only be playing the role of Christine..but living it
1. Mewsette's try out

CHAPTER 1

17 year old Mewsette squirmed uncomfortably in her velvet seat. She knew she was next and the girl before was making her even more nervous.

Her operatic vocals boomed through the great Opera House creating a beautiful harmonious melody.

She ran her fingers nervously through her rich brown wavy hair and looked over the lyrics once more.

She knew she was just as good if not better than these girls but suffered from stage fright and to make things worse, she knew the history of this Opera house...

How it practically burned down...young sopranos vanishing forever...people being hung by a pun-jab lasso, she shivered.

She believed in didn't believe in ghost but the strange affair of the "phantom of the opera" had always frightened her...and here she was...trying out to be Christine.

She laughed to herself..."Mewsette? Are you ready?" asked the director from the other from the audience...Mewsette went red..."oh yes monsieur, excuse me, I was preparing...the director nodded his head in understanding...

Mewsette walked toward the center of the stage...She was in full costume...corset, makeup, and hair pinned delicately above her swan like neck...

Her dress was a lovely lavender color that matched her elegant earings...She was truly ravishing...The director swallowed hard at the sight of her...


	2. An interesting coincidence

CHAPTER 2

Mewsette gracefully brushed her dark brown hair from her shoulders, and closed her eyes trying her best to get into character...the director waited excitedly hoping for a voice worthy of her beauty. The producer next to him folded his arms critically and scribbled something down on the paper...Mewsette open her large brown eyes...she was ready...

"What song will you be singing?" asked the producer? She daintily brought her white velvet gloved hands together...

"Point of no Return" she said clearing her throat...she heard gasp from behind her. No one sang that song for auditions...It had always been "think of me"...the producer arched a bushy brow...

"Very well, I assume you will just be singing Christine part then?" he asked...She nodded her head...and stood up as straight as possible... 

"You may begin Mewsette,"he said...

"_You brought me...to that __  
__moment when words run dry... __  
__to that moment when speech __  
__disappears into...silence...silence" ___

Mewsette angelic like voice filled the once silent air into harmonious melodies..it bounce off the walls creating a even prettier sound then the girl before her...as she continued to sing her confidence and beauty grew...impressing the director and producer even more... __

"_I have come here... __  
__Hardly knowing the reason why __  
__in my mind I have already imagined.. __  
__Our bodies entwining... __  
__defenseless and silent... __  
__now I am here with __  
__you...no second thoughts... __  
__I've decided it...decided..."_

Her lily white arms hung casually at her sides while her powerful voice increased its volume...but never cracked...the director clamped his hands excitedly together...and the producer was smiling slightly...she looked with satisfaction at there faces and continued her song...she was no longer afraid...

"_Past, the point of no return... __  
__No going back now... __  
__Our passion play has now __  
__at last begun! Past... __  
__all thought of right or wrong... __  
__one final question... __  
__how long should we to wait before were one... __  
__when will the blood begin to race? __  
__A sleeping bud burst into to bloom! __  
__When will the flames...of lust, __  
__consume...us? Past the point of no __  
__return...the final threshold... __  
__the bridge is crossed so stand __  
__and watch it burn...we've past the point..."_

she paused for a moment...and then shook her head as if she the phantom was standing in front of her...

_"OF no...return.."_

she finished her song and bowed her head..The director sprang to his feet...and clapped like a mad man...

"Wonderful! Fabulous! Please come tomorrows auditions where we shall make the second cut..."he said excitedly...the producer did not move from his chair...but did clap...

Mewsette wiped the sweat beads from her pale forehead ...and continued to smile..  
"I'm glad you liked it...monsieur ..."she said politely...and with that she turned her heel and started to walk away...  
"Wait Mewsette...we didn't get a last name..."called the director after her...she stopped in the middle of the floor and turned her head so they could only see her lovely pale profile...  
"Daee" she said slowly..


	3. Restless Night

Mewsette lay awake that night...tossing and turning...every position she moved into did not feel comfortable at all...she finally sat up...angry that she could not rest...she glared into the darkness trying to think of a reason why she wasnt sleeping...  
_I am nervous? __  
__Happy? __  
__Sad?_

She raked her fingers through her thick hair...she had to sleep...should would be horrible tomorrow if she didn't sleep...she reached over and grabbed her book...entitled..."Le fantome de l'opera" 

Mewsette had been doing everything she could to prepare herself for the Role of Christine.. She wanted to know her every thought and feeling...she wanted to be her...

She had always that thought it was amazing that Christine shared the last name as her...and every since she was little she had always convinced herself..that she would play Christine...she would be Christine...and maybe finally her dream had come true...

Mewsette turned to the next page in her...the story itself was so gripping and captivating that she found it hard to put the book down... 

Finally she reached the end of the chapter...her brown eyes grow heavy and she put the book down...she sluggishly reached for the light and switch it off...

the soft breeze blew from her window into her room...she closed her eyes and enjoyed its icy touch on her face...along with the breeze...a mass of rose petals...flew through her window...and nestled themselves in her hair...brushed against her lips...and skimmed her eyelashes...

_I am your angel of music..Come once again my angel of music..._

echoed a voice...Mewsette drifted off to sleep...


	4. The good news

Chapter 4

Mewsette stood in middle of the stage, her hair hung in large wavy curls down her shoulders and back, it was pulled back by a maroon fake rose with embroidered diamonds on its petals and her body was harshly shaped by the red whale bone corset, she was no longer the innocent 17 year old, she was now a living and breathing Emita. The director smiled happily at the outfit...she looked even more beautiful than yesterday...and he knew she was born to play this role...

"Okay Mewsette, please take it from the top," he shouted from the audience. Suddenly the blond haired runner up pounded her way out to the stage...

"Monsieur, Ms Daee has already gone twice...isn't time to see the other girls?" she hissed as she brushed her straight bangs from her face... Mewsette looked down for a moment and then nodded her head... 

"It is only fair Monsieur," she said quietly...the haughty blonde girl smirked in satisfaction...the director burst out laughing... 

"I'm sorry Ms..and who do you think you are telling me what to do?" he asks her...the stubborn blonde girl smile was washed away from her face...

"Now if I want to hear Ms. Daee sing once more...you have no say in it...unless you want to director the show?" he snarled...the girl bowed her head...and walked off the stage.. Mewsette twirled her hair between her finger and thumb...the director's expression softened...

"Mewsette I would like to speak with you in private...please come down here..."he asked...Mewsette walked gracefully down the stage and meet the director at the bottom of the steps...

"You have the part Mewsette," he said smiling...Mewsette face brightened and a smile spread across her face...she took his hand in her own and kissed it...

"Thank you Monsieur!" she cried happily...he blushed slightly...

"I would like to talk the rehearsal dates and times over with you during dinner tonight..That is...if you will go..."he said shyly...Mewsette blushed...the director was very handsome and probably only 22..what harm could a little meal have and he knew she wasn't legal...hopefully...

"I would love that...where at?" she asked...He smiled and told her of a restaurant in the middle of France...

"I'll pick you up around 7 then?" he asked...she nodded her head slightly and turned her heel and walked away...

She was going to be Christine Daee...She was going to live out her dream!..But suddenly she stopped half way up the steps...

"Have you picked out the phantom yet?" she asked...the director smiled...

"Yes his name is Tony...he is around here somewhere..."he said...Mewsette smiled again and headed up the stairs...

_I wonder what he is like, _ she thought to herself...


	5. First Ecounter

Chapter 5

Mewsette walked down the old dusty hall way and into her dressing room...it was a large room...with big mirrors...and a velvet couch...It had to belong to someone important...

She took off her earrings and set them on the table...careful not to break them...she could hardly sit still...she was the lead in the phantom! She couldn't believe it...! She hummed happily and then stood up and began to unhook her corset... 

"Congratulations..."whispered a voice suddenly...Mewsette froze...and she looked up...in front of her was a cloaked figure in a half mask...with penetrating green eyes...

"Oh-you must be Tony..."she stammered.. re-hooking her corset...she straightened up...and held out her hand...though he said nothing... 

"My name is Mewsette Daee.." she said quickly...suddenly he pulled out his gloved hand and took her tiny hand in his. Pressing his lips to it...

"I know," his hot breath caressed her hand...she swallowed...quite hard...he kissed it again...and she let out a nervous giggle... 

"My, you are friendly! That's a wonderful costume...where-did you get it..."she said slowly...pulling her hand away...he raised an eyebrow...

"Costume?" he asked...and she let out another giggle...

"and what a sense of humor! Heh..."she said...his eyes made her legs feel slightly weak...he made her feel weak...she began to feel awkward...

"Have we met before...your voice...its so familiar..."she whispered...he took a step closer to her...so they were practically nose to nose...she backed away quickly...sort of running into her dresser...he moved closer enjoying the sight of her bosom rising and falling at that pace...

"perhaps..."he said slowly.. She was afraid of him...he could feel it...

"I-"she started to say...but he brought a finger quickly to her red lips...she titled her chin up...and allowed him to trace the outline of her jaw...she moaned slightly and closed her eyes...almost as if she was in some strange trance...

He leaned his masked face in towards her neck...

"I have waited for you to return...angel" he whispered.. Kissing her swan like neck softly...she gasped... and pulled away... 

"Monsieur, excuse me but I have never met you before!" she said in a shaky voice...she backed up against the wall...he trapped her between his arms...and leaned his face in again...

"Oh but you have...how could you forget me Christine..." he whispered woefully...she shook her head in confusion..

"I'm not actually Christine... I-I only play her...just like you're only playing the phantom...right! Right Tony!" she whimpered...He laughed placed his hand gently on her corset...

"I can assure..." he said...moving his fingers along her shapely torso..."that our games of make-believe are at an end..."he said pressing her fingers harder into the whale bones...suddenly the door knob began to turn...and the cloaked man pushed away himself away from Mewsette leaving her pressed up against the wall...he vanished into thin air with a swirl of his cloak...as your director open the door...

"Mewsette I'm sorry to disturb you but I just wanted to introduce you to Tony.." he said...a young man with light brown shaggy hair stepped out in the door way...with BROWN eyes...he smiled... 

"Pleasure to meet you Mewsette," he said...Mewsettes eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell to the ground...passed out cold...


	6. Painful reminders

Chapter 6

When Mewsette awoke, she was lying on the carpeted ground of her dressing room while some one pressed an icy to her forehead. She was supported by her director supported arm as he poured water down her ivory arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at him weakly.

"What happened?" she whispered. He looked down at her and smiled as a frown went across her adorable face. How good it was to see those lovely brown eyes once again.

"I was introducing you to Tony, the phantom, and you just collapsed. I assuming you were either very disappointed or your corset is far too tight," he said. She laughed softly and looked ahead at the door.

"All these silly costumes," she murmured, slowly sitting up. She unfortunately was too weak and fell back down to the floor. The director caught before she hit her head. He brushed her brown curly hair from her face.

"Don't get up so fast Mewsette. Here let me help you," he said. He took her long arm and wrapped it around his shoulder and slowly stood up with her. She moaned and grunted as she was pulled to a standing position.

"Thank you, I-I think I can stand on mine own now," she said hoarsely. She dropped her arm from his neck but he insisted on keeping his arm securely around her waist.

"Here, let me just walk you out to your car. Are you still up for dinner tonight?" he asked guiding her towards the door. She brought her hand to her forehead and wiped the sweat from it.

_How embarrassing,_ she thought. _I pass out cold in front of him but he still wants to date me, I wonder if he knows I am not legal?_

Mewsette said that she would be fine and allowed him to walk her to her car. She slowly positioned herself in the car for it was hard to sit down in a corset. She let out short breaths before smiling weakly and closing the door.

"Are sure I can't give you a ride, Mademoiselle," he begged. She shook her head and rolled up the window. She had a lot of things to sort out.

"No Monsieur, I am quite fine. Goodbye," she said and with that she inserted the keys in the ignition and drove off.

When she finally reached her house, Mewsette was exhausted. She dragged herself up her stairs and onto her bed. She laid there for a moment wondering to her self if she had gone insane. Suddenly she felt a pain in her neck and reached up and touched it.

"Ouch," she gasped. She pulled herself from her bed and glanced in the mirror and discovered a large bruise on her neck from where the mysterious cloaked like figure touched her.


	7. Dinner date

Chapter 7

Mewsette curly hair was pulled back in a French braid and her cheeks were flushed from the cool night air. As she wanted at the tiny table, she shifted in her seat uncomfortably and played with her white dress straps. It was already 8:00 and the director had still not arrived.

"Wine?" said a voice suddenly. Mewsette glanced up at the waiter surprised. She spoke in perfect French.

"No, Monsieur. I am not legal yet," she laughed. The waiter looked slightly embarrassed and walked away.

She sighed. She was always being mistaking for being older than she actually was but wasn't surprised. She stood at 5'10 and had a lovely slender figure. She had molded in Italy for awhile before she discovered her true passion which was singing.

She was happy to have been blessed with such impressive and beautiful vocals that came easy with little training. Though she was born in Italy, she was a hundred percent French but strangely tall.

"Mewsette?" said her director. She smiled, stood up, and held out her hand. He took it to his lips and kissed it.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting; I got caught up at the Opera. We have been having difficulties with Tony and his mask. No matter what we try his damn mask won't stay on. You look absolutely breath taking by the way," He added quickly. Mewsette brought her hand to her mouth and laughed softly. The director looked pleased with her reaction.

"Excuse me. I know this is slightly rude but I not sure you told me your name. In fact, I don't think I know anything about you," she said suddenly. The director raised his eyebrow.

"Well, for starters, my name is Kurt. I am twenty two years old and was born and raised in England," said Kurt. Mewsette clapped her hands together excitedly.

"England? What is it like?" she squeaked. He looked slightly amused with her reaction once again.

"You are interested in England? I thought the common stereotype was the French hate British," he implied. Mewsette shook her head so that her soft brown ringlets whipped against her pale cheeks.

"The French hate everyone and plus excellent things come from Britain, such as Andrew Lloyd Webber," she pointed out. Kurt smirked at her excitement and bizarre obsession with music.

He sighed and then told her everything she needed to know about America. What the environment was like, what the people were like, and how they functioned. It was a marvelous evening.

When they finally finished their food, Mewsette thanked him for fabulous dinner and walked out to her bike. Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"Mewsette you rode your bike all the way out here," he laughed. Mewsette shrugged her shoulders and Kurt's heart fluttered.

_How beautiful she looked in the moonlight with her rich brown hair blowing gracefully in the wind._ He thought to himself. _What a natural beauty she was so pale, young, and proud_ _and blessed with a voice that made angels weep_. He would ask her out again tomorrow night.

Mewsette stood up on her bike straightening out her flowing skirt. He watched her intently.

"Will you join me for lunch during rehearsel tomorrow," he asked shyly. She stopped messing with her skirt and looked up surprised.

"Sure," she replied wiping her wavy hair from her face. He smiled and leaned in towards her. Her eye opened wide and she pulled away.

"Good bye," she said quickly. With that she kicked hard off the ground and rode off towards the moonlight. She suddenly remembered something. She had left her book at the Opera House. She turned left down the street.

_I guess one quick stop wouldn't hurt,_ Mewsette thought.


End file.
